Zammie Songfics
by NotreDame1997
Summary: Previously Crazier by Taylor Swift: A Zammie love story! Just a collection of songs that fit Zachary and Cammie's relationship! ON HIATUS as of NOW! Sorry guys but I am super busy this summer!
1. Chapter 1: Crazier by Taylor Swift

Crazier by Taylor Swift

I'd never gone with the wind

Just let it flow

Let it take me where it wants to go to

You open the door

There's so much more

I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly

But I couldn't find wings

But you came along and you changed everything

_Cammie never thought that when Zach Goode came into her life that she would ever feel like this even after her dad went MIA_

[Chorus:]

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

_Whenever Zach is around her she feels like she is free falling and that whenever she looks in his emerald green eyes everything in her head goes crazy_

I've watched from a distance as you made life your own

Every sky was your own kind of blue

And I wanted to know how that would feel

And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see

You opened my eyes

And you made me believe

_She watched as Zach lived his life but she knew that his life wasn't full until he was with her._

[Chorus]

Baby you showed me what living is for

I don't wanna hide anymore

Oh oh

_He always proved to her that no matter when the Circle was after her that we would protect her, love her, and care for her and that was all she needed to know that her life was worth living and that she didn't need to hide anymore_

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Crazier, crazier, crazier

_When the Circle was there wherever she was and trying to get her he would protect her and lift her off of the ground and that she could always free fall with him there_


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

Chapter 2: **Author's Note **

**A/N:**

**I have decided to continue this story as a mutlichapter one instead of a one-shot! I just decided this today! So bear with me if I mess up since it's been awhile! I am going to continue to update Dear FanFiction regularly! **

**NotreDame1997 AKA Amelia **

Since I have decided to continue this story I am going to do the same thing I am doing with my Dear FanFiction story! I want you all to give song ideas that you think fit Zach and Cammie's relationship! It can be an Alternative Universe, a breakup, or whatever you want! The rating is going to be T and under!

You are going to contribute to this story as if it's yours! Like I said with my Dear FanFiction story "it's not just my story but the reader's story as well!"

NotreDame1997 AKA Amelia


	3. Chapter 3: Pretty Eyes by Alex Goot

Chapter 2: Pretty Eyes by: Alex Goot

The reason I chose this song is because Zach has always said that Cammie has had Pretty Eyes and that they keep him alive!

Pretty eyes  
>Staring back at me so blue and wide<br>The colors of the summer sky  
>The colors of the world<br>If love is blind,  
>Why do I see you so clearly now?<br>Perfect vision of our love somehow  
>You take over my mind<br>**Zach thinks that Cammie has the prettiest eyes in the world. Zach use to think Love didn't exist until he met Cammie. Cammie changed his mind on Love.**

Look up into the galaxy tonight  
>The stars illuminate the love we make<br>Cause you and your pretty eyes  
>You keep me alive, keep me alive<br>(keep me alive)  
>Cause you and your pretty eyes<br>You keep me alive, keep me alive  
><strong>Cammie's eyes keep Zach alive when he is away on missions. The stars in the night sky illuminate the Love that both Zach and Cammie have for each other. <strong>  
>Pretty eyes<br>You're the one that keeps me up all night  
>I know<br>No one else could make me feel this way  
>I want to look up into the milky way tonight<br>**Zach knows that Cammie keeps him up all night when their apart. He also knows that Cammie is the only one for him. When he looks into the sky he knows she is with him wherever he maybe in the word.**  
>The sky illuminates the love we make<br>The love we make so bright  
>Cause you and your pretty eyes<br>You keep me a live, keep me a live  
>(keep me a live)<br>Cause you and your pretty eyes  
>You keep me a live, keep me a live<br>**Cammie's eyes keep Zach alive when he is away on missions. The stars in the night sky illuminate the Love that both Zach and Cammie have for each other.**  
>As the moon shines its light on you<br>Your pretty eyes they glow  
>Tell me that you'll stay the night<p>

Just stay a while  
><strong>When Zach and Cammie are together they like to stay out in the night sky. While the moon shines its light on Cammie her eyes glow. Zach wants Cammie to stay with him forever <strong>  
>Owoooooo<br>Ooohooohoooooo  
>Oohooowowooo<br>Cause you and your pretty eyes  
>You keep me a live, keep me a live<br>(keep me a live)  
>Cause you and your pretty eyes<br>You keep me alive, keep me alive

**Cammie's eyes keep Zach alive when he is away on missions. The stars in the night sky illuminate the Love that both Zach and Cammie have for each other.**


	4. Chapter 4: Through the Dark by 1D

Chapter 3: Through the Dark by One Direction

**A/N:**

**SORRY for not updating! I have been super busy with School and Life!**

**NotreDame1997**

I chose this song because it fits their relationship to a T!

You tell me that you're sad and lost your way  
>You tell me that your tears are here to stay<br>But I know you're only hiding  
>And I just wanna see you<br>**When Cammie came back from running away she was sad and had lost her way but Zach just wants to see the real her. **  
>You tell me that you're hurt and you're in pain<br>And I can see your head is held in shame,  
>But I just wanna see you smile again<br>See you smile again  
><strong>Cammie thinks that this is how she will be forever but Zach just wants to see her smile again. <strong>  
>But don't burn out<br>Even if you scream and shout  
>It'll come back to you<br>And I'll be here for you  
><strong>Zach told her that even if she wants to give up don't and that he will always be there for her. <strong>  
>Oh I will carry you over fire and water for your love<br>And I will hold you closer  
>Hope your heart is strong enough<br>When the night is coming down on you  
>We will find a way through the dark<br>**Zach also told Cammie that they will find a way through the dark times together.**  
>I wish that I could take you to the star<br>I'd never let you fall and break your heart  
>And if you wanna cry or fall apart<br>I'll be there to hold you  
><strong>Zach tells Cammie that no matter what happens he will always be there to hold her. <strong>  
>You tell me that you heard it's all in vain<br>But I can see your heart can love again  
>And I remember you laughing<br>So let's just laugh again  
><strong>Cammie heard that being alive was stupid from Zach's mother but Zach tells her that her heart will love again and that he wants to hear her laughing. <strong>  
>But don't burn out<br>Even if you scream and shout  
>It'll come back to you, back to you<br>**Zach told her that even if she wants to give up don't and that he will always be there for her. **

Oh I will carry you over fire and water for your love  
>And I will hold you closer<br>Hope your heart is strong enough  
>When the night is coming down on you<br>We will find a way through the dark  
><strong>Zach also told Cammie that they will find a way through the dark times together.<strong>  
>And you don't need<br>You don't need to run  
>And you will see it's easy to be loved<br>I know you wanna be loved  
><strong>Zach tells her that she doesn't need to run anymore and that he will love her with all he is. <strong> 


End file.
